


Where were You?

by Burning_Goddess



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-01-23 20:15:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18557044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burning_Goddess/pseuds/Burning_Goddess
Summary: "You choose Steve, it was either him or me."A heartbeat is all that can count the pause."And you choose him."───── ⋆✩⋆ ─────After eleven years since Steve Rogers left Tony Stark, leaving him a depressive state of mind and a five-year-old son. Tony Stark's only paradise is his son, Peter. After poor timing and ridiculous weather, Steve steps back into Tony's life. Tony wants nothing more than to send Steve away, banish the man who single-handedly took apart his very being. However, Steve has other plans. His plans involve getting to know the son who despises his very core.This is a war against regret and shame. A war that will break hearts, shattering those who step into the crossfire. Tony wants to keep his heart in pieces, rather than in shards. WIll he survive the war? Or can Steve win him back once more?





	1. Chapter 1

To understand and comprehend many will argue are the same concepts. Yet, Tony Stark would tell them they are flat out wrong. He sees the difference every day.

Saying Tony Stark comprehends love would mean he did his research, digging to the deepest root of the simplistic word. However, he did not comprehend love, he only understands it. If asking him what love is he can rattle off any answer that many others have said. He is a genius, but even he has the limitations of his own. Tony Stark could not comprehend love.

Daddy issues piling higher than Mt Everest Tony Stark was never given true love. He'll give you a simple few who he thinks he's come close to loving, yet even those are lies that he hides behind. On a single hand, two fingers raise steadily. Tony Stark knew how to love. His love meant them loving everything that is not him. Each person touches the surface, discarding the broken man and uses him further.

People use him, and that's why he can not hold true love or emotions. His heart gone, replace with a machine for that was what he became. Yet, even he can fool himself sometimes. He gave a single woman his broken soul, allowing her to fix him. She too left him, finding him unfix-able. Pepper Potts tried her best, Tony can give her that.

He fools himself once more, Steve Rogers. A male that his father held in front of his true son. The model is everything Tony was not, giving his father the reason to lust after him. The recent swelling in Tony didn't last long. His parents killed in a robbery gone wrong left the broken man many see today.

Steve Rogers was there. He gave friendship and solace to the young billionaire. It was Steve who gave Tony to Pepper, pushed for their relationship could thrive. Until it died. Tony was left alone again. When Steve tells Tony he loves him the best Tony could muster is a small, "Really?"

Tony gave up on love long before he recognized it himself. Steve revives it with his gentle words and smiles.

Tony can't say he's in shock when Steve tells him their love is gone. Steve found another. The happy night ruined. Steve left not only Tony behind, but the small toddler, crying in his room.

Tony Stark, a genius, a billionaire, a playboy, never holding his tongue for anyone. Peter sees the change first, his surrogate father smiling at him. The young toddler smiles back, even as Tony bites his tongue and lies.

"Your father will be back. He's off taking pictures with other sweet kids like you."

Comprehending and Understanding completely opposites. Peter stark-rogers learns how to use both when he speaks of the father who abandoned him.


	2. 1: Bad Day Already

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of a simple dreary day

Peter gazes at the remains of his brilliant father. He barely remembers, but he does recall the times before his other father's absence. There were smiles and laughs. The uncertain happiness that always had the tinge of sadness. In retrospect, Tony is always prepared. He is still wary, and Steve made him right in the fears he had.

Peter grabs the bottle of the liquor away from his sleeping father. He places a blanket over his father, a sad look donning Peter's face. The cold lining of rage sparking inside him. This, Tony's pain, is all his fault, Peter fumes, turning to gaze at the pseudo happy family picture when he was only an infant still. The blonde man smiling at him makes him clench his hands.

"Peter..?" The gentle whisper snaps the fuming boy out his rage. Tony raises his head, brown eyes tired and tipping the scales on lifeless. Tony still smiles, giving his best effort. Peter manages it back.

"Ya off to school?" Tony asks. Peter nods, crouching at his father's side, smiling at him. Tony grins, ruffling his head before he looks around the home. The remains of last night's pity fest still evident on the tables. Peter smooths his father's hair down, eyes soft.

"Will you be coming for the parent lunch?" Peter asks hope in the 16-year-old's voice. Tony considers him for a long moment before he blinks away the look.

"Of course I'll make it, anything for my little genius," Tony replies smiling with sincerity. Peter cheers, standing. He smiles at Tony, gripping his backpack before he walks to the door. He looks at Tony, genuinely looking at his father. Tony the billionaire, genius, and the broken.

"It's at twelve," Peter says, smiling at his father before he rushes off to catch the bus. Tony watches his son, his smile slipping off his face. The depressing splat of the smile on the floor leaves Tony in silence. Tony stares at the door and finds himself talking.

"That door, used for so many things, how is it that all I see it used for is for exiting my life?" He wonders aloud. The silence greets him like an old lover. Tony sighs pulling himself from the relevance. He walks his way to the bathroom. The rugged look wraps around in an almost aggressive reluctance to relinquish its hold. The time that passed between when he lost everything to now, nearly a full eleven years, leaves Tony reeling. The sudden need for a way out, burning deep in Tony's gut, unleashes itself with vigor. Tony gathers the flash of emotion, hurrying to grasp tendrils of it for motivation to live another day.

"Peter needs me. Peter will not leave me," Tony whispers like a safety blanket. The renewing of his purpose allows Tony to continue with a shower, bringing himself to a presentable state. Tony flashes a faux smile in the mirror. He gathers a jacket to fight against the biting chill outside. A single look at the mirror and he's stepping out for another day.

☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°☆

Peter is not a nerd, by all means, he is quite the opposite. He prefers to be left alone to his studies. Tony is a phenomenal man, with a more substantial brain power to prove it. Peter wishes to be just like that. For that to happen, Peter needs to be able to learn and exceed. This dream is why the nerd talk starts. Peter cares little about what the others say until they start to grow troublesome.

"Aw, if it isn't little Pete. Are you still trying to find your daddy in those books?" Flash, Peter's most frequent harasser, leers. Peter pushes his face more in-depth into the book he holds. The lack of response makes Flash bubble with anger. The book that nestles in Peter's hands is taken to the floor by a rude smack.

"I believe I asked you a question, and you answer when I ask you," Flash snarls at Peter, this disruption causes the hallways to fall to silence miraculously. Peter gazes at his precious literature, before reaching to it. He dusts the book off from the imaginary dirt.

"Why should I answer a ridiculous and redundant question? My sperm donor will not materialize from mere paper and ink."

Flash looks around, quick to see the reactions of his peers. There is a collective gasp at Peter's remark, while the others give the gentlest of snickers. Flash will not allow a nerd to play him in front of everyone. He lunges, grabbing Peter by his shirt, and raises his fist. Peter's eyes widen, without much warning the blow connects to his nose, forcing a cry from his throat. Peter jerks back, stumbling to the ground, holding his probably broken nose.

Flash smirks, pleasantly happy with the damage he has caused, "Next time think before you speak to me, Nerd."

Peter quivers on the floor, gingerly touching his now pulsing wound. The crowd slowly disperses as the action flattens to a flat line. Peter lies on the floor, whimpering in pain.

The warning bell rings, herding all the students to their classrooms. Peter walks to the nurse instead. He sits on the cot, still holding his nose. A gentle sigh. The day looks to be shaping up as a bad day.


	3. 2: Maybe not so bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new storm is brewing their way

Peter's head remains tilted backward, praying that the nurse did not call his father. Tony has more pressing matters than the fact that his son can't defend himself. A gentle sigh escapes the sixteen-year-old. This is not how he plans his day to go. The lunch is supposed to have happened, the boring Chemistry teacher droning on about acids and bases. Maybe even Ned telling him about a new batch of comics, yet this is not it. He groans into his hands. 

"Do you mind? Some of us like to skip class in peace," A baritone voice grumbles, causing Peter to jump. Peter glances around the room that he previously believed empty. His eyes settle on the cot that lays just a few inches away. The telltale outline of another person draws his attention. Peter screws his mouth shut, confusion licking at him. Before he could react the door swings open, in the doorway stands Tony. Tony's cheeks flush red, exertion from physical effort. 

"Peter! I got here as soon as I could, how are you?" Tony inquires, seizing his son. Tony's arms, although thin in looks, packs a grip. Peter squeezes out a meek reply, "Just a stupid fight."

Tony has none of it, he looks back at the nurse. His hands shake, the incident causing Tony's discomfort, pure fear the depths of the chocolate eyes. Peter gazes at him, a long moment to try and understand his father. He knew of the abandonment issues that run deep inside his father. The issues were something you will always see last. A mask rests firmly on Tony's face constantly, unless you were Peter. Peter, the only reason Tony functions on the level he does. Peter sighs. 

"Let's go, we can get some bonding," Peter says, smiling at him and happily. Tony nods, slowly. He was not ready to let his son out his embrace. Peter looks at him, and a gentle smile arrives on his face. The hold on his father is tight. 

"I am not leaving, like him, or them, or even her. I'm here to stay dad," Peter ends the sentence with a bright beaming smile, his hand coming to gently touch his father's shoulder. 

Tony can only stare at the grown son he has in front of him. He shakes his overwhelming anxiety. He holds him and nods, leading him out the room. It occurs to Peter to glance back to the other cot. The outline was no longer there for him to see. The vague thought of maybe a ghost, but a science man never believes in the supernatural.

'Who was that?'

Tony is surprisingly silent on the walk out of the school, yet his grip on his son did not relinquish. His lips press together tightly, managing to hold tightly on his raging emotions. It hurt, you know, to have the only thing meaningful in his life to be touched. Peter is all Tony has, all he will ever have if he's honest. His eyes slide over to the younger man. The bruise on his nose is slowly blooming, his brown eyes remain on the floor. Tony sighs.

"Let's get home, yeah?" 

Tony slides into the driver seat, watching his son slide into the chair opposite of him. Warmth. Tony can only smile at his son, and rub his head. They will be alright, forcing positivity into his forefront. Tony pulls from the school, focusing on the simple task of driving. 

"A storm will be blowing our way, everyone is prepared for a possible tornado-" Tony cuts the radio off, rolling his eyes at the host. Peter protests, deathly afraid of hurricanes and the destruction link to it. 

"Oh come on Pete, they always warn us of an incoming disaster then we are miss by it!" Tony whines at his son. 

"But dad! We never know! They say storm Thanos will be a devastating one! He's already a category 4! Oh my god, I have to charge all my phones!" Peter begins to speak to the car, rapidly. Jarvis, the AI Tony built years ago replies with almost a warm tone to the panicking teenager. Tony can only chuckle at his son. 

Peter sprints out the car once they pull up making Tony shout, "Hey! The car hasn't even stopped! It's not that serious kid!" A sharp breath escapes Tony as he gently growls under his breath. 

Tony sighs as Peter only waves him off. He watches the retreating form of Peter. Tony has his own tornados to watch out from. He hears more than he lets on. On his tongue lays a bitter pill he refuses to swallow. Steve might be in town. Everyone is more than eager to gossip about the model/painter. Tony hands it to him the living he makes is a good one. A self-made millionaire. 

'Behind all that money daddy gave you what are you?' A rough shake and Tony's back from the memories.

"Dad! Did you hear me! Order all the bread you can! Every non-perishable item is known to man! We will survive!" Peter says, dramatically. Each word he gives a violent shake, a stern look on his face. Tony stares before laughter bubbles up his throat. Peter pouts at his father as Tony can only laugh at him. 

"Alright, but when Thanos does not come I want a homemade meal, with lots of booze."

"Dad!" Peter loudly whines. He grips Tony's hand, dragging him inside their home. He lists off things to Jarvis that they need, and some of the items he wants. 

Tony can only listen to him as he idly begins to cook. Tony has cuts and burns decorating his arms from his early life cooking for Peter. He still lacks in flavor, something he never really pick up. The quality makes up for it. Peter perks as he smells his favorite dish in the air. Peter smiles, dopey. His father is trying to make him happy. He touches his nose and shakes his head.

Maybe not such a bad day after all.


End file.
